Blog użytkownika:Fina-02/Jedna zmiana w całej historii
Początek Dla Asti 1432 Na początku to był zwykły atak. Pięć zębaczy, dwa ponocniki, kilka gronkli... Po prostu zwykły atak. Valka siedziała przy swoim małym synku - Czkawce. Był taki mały. Mniejszy od innych dzieci. Sama nie wierzyła, że przetrwa. U wikingów trzeba być silnym. Umieć zabijać, walczyć... Bała się, że będzie taki jak ona. Nie potrafiła zabijać. Chciała pokoju. Wierzyła, że jest inne rozwiązanie. Gdyby Czkawka, też taki był... Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Jej syn zostałby zhańbiony. Wódz wikingów, który nie zabijałby smoków. Dla niej było to marzeniem. Dla innych bzdurą. Nie chcieliby kogoś takiego. Słyszała jak walczą. Chciała ich powstrzymać. Włożyła syna do kołyski i wyszła na zewnątrz. Udało jej się ocalić dwa smoki. Jednak i tak zostały uwięzione. Usłyszała huk. Odwróciła się. - Czkawka! - krzyczała biegnąc w stronę swojego domu. A raczej tego co z niego zostało. Prawa ściana była doszczętnie zniszczona. Zawalił ją smok. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Valka jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziała. Chciała rotować synka. Nie miała broni. Tylko tępy nóż. Spojrzała w stronę dziecka. Myślała, że smok atakuje malca, ale było inaczej. Bez namysłu rzuciła się z krzykiem na zwierzę. Smok przestraszony drapnął dziecko pazurem i zostawił bliznę, która miała już nigdy nie zniknąć. Valka spojrzała mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że nie da rady go zranić. Nóż sam wypadł jej z ręki. Gad wziął w szpony Czkawkę i odleciał. Dopiero po chwili kobieta zrozumiała co się stało i na co pozwoliła. Upadła na ziemię i nie mogła powstrzymać łez. - Val... Co się stało?... - pytał Stoik nic nie rozumiejąc. Spojrzał na kołyskę. Była pusta. - Nie! Nie! Nie! Oboje byli pewni, że ich syn nie żyje. Choć Valka się obwiniała, nie zrobiła nic. Czuła się tylko zawiedziona. Wierzyła w smoki. Teraz nie była tego pewna. Stoik był innego zdania. Poprzysiągł sobie, że wszystkie smoki muszą za to zapłacić. Bez wyjątku.Oboje nie wierzyli, że ich syn mógł przeżyć. Nie wiedzieli jak bardzo się mylą. Zmiany Wracam do was z nowym rozdziałem Dla mojej siostry, która dopiero niedawno odkryła świat smoków. Czkawka przeżył. Chmuroskok (tak nazywał się smok) zabrał chłopca z tylko jednego powodu. Nie chciał by ktoś zniszczył życie malca. Większość dzieci bała się smoków. On był inny. Gdy smok trącił chłopca, nie miał złych zamiarów. Chciał pobawić się z Czkawką. Valka tylko przestraszyła smoka, a on złapał chłopca i odleciał. W tym czasie życie na Berk się zmieniło. Stoik dążył do zemsty. Valka obwiniała za wszystko siebie, ale miała żal do smoków. Były inne niż myślała. Przestała bronić tych stworzeń i zwróciła się przeciwko nim. Jednak były też inne zmiany. Wikingowie walczyli bardziej zażarcie niż wcześniej. Nie wolno było rozmawiać o zaginięciu Czkawki, ani o następcy Stoika. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że teraz Sączysmark jest następcą wodza. Jednak Stoik nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Chłopak nie grzeszył inteligencją. Ciągle popisywał się przed rówieśnikami. Wódz wolałby, żeby to Astrid była jego następczynią. Zawsze była mądra, a do tego sprytna i po prostu śliczna. I właśnie to ukrywało jej prawdziwą naturę. Wgłębi duszy była wojowniczką. Od małego uczono ją tylko walki. W ten sposób żyła. Smoki atakowały Berk coraz rzadziej. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że Nocna Furia, która atakowała wikingów od czasu urodzin Czkawki nagle przestała ich atakować.Jednak nie zniknęła na stałe pojawiała się raz czy dwa na rok. Czkawka miał inne życie. Został w pełni wychowany jak smok. Poznał życie jakiego nigdy nie doświadczyłby na Berk. Stał się smokiem. Chmuroskok nauczył go wszystkiego co sam wiedział o ludziach. Dzięki temu Czkawka nieświadomie był choć trochę podobny do innych wikingów. Bardzo lubił nocne wypady, podczas których opiekun zabierał go w okolice Berk. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego. Do czasu. Nocna Furia Dla Czkawka+Astrid za odblokowanie mojej weny Pewnej nocy Czkawka zapragnął polecieć na Berk. Miał już czternaście lat i potrafił przechytrzyć swojego opiekuna. Latał na wyspę wikingów nawet w ciągu dnia. Ukrywał się w cieniu i poruszał razem z wiatrem dzięki czemu nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Opanował te umiejętności do perfekcji. Zawsze ciekawili go inni ludzie. Ich mowa, zachowania, po prostu wszystko. Jeszcze nigdy go nie złapano. Tamtej nocy było inaczej. Chmuroskok nie miał zamiaru zabierać chłopaka na wyspę, więc chłopak poprosił o to innego smoka i w końcu poleciał. Kiedy doleciał na Berk nie stało się nic nadzwyczajnego. Czkawka nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego jego opiekun nie chciał tam lecieć. Chłopak nie musiał obawiać się wikingów. Zazwyczaj i tak go nie zauważali. Kiedy siedział w cieniu i obserwował zachowania ludzi, wyspę zaatakowały smoki. Szybko wsiadł na swojego przyjaciela i wzbił się w powietrze. Na niebie pojawił się smok jakiego Czkawka jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Wikingowie ciągle krzyczeli o jakiejś Nocnej Furii, najwidoczniej się go bali. Chłopak zupełnie ich nie rozumiał. Znał smoki jako spokojne, potulne stworzenia. W końcu zrozumiał dlaczego Chmuroskok nie chciał lecieć na Berk. Widocznie wiedział o ataku. Lecąc Czkawka zbliżył się do Nocnej Furii. Chciał odciągnąć smoka od ludzi. Zwierzę nic sobie z niego nie robiło. Wtedy chłopak nie miał wyboru. Musiał zaatakować nieznanego mu smoka. Jego przyjaciel nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Nie wyobrażał sobie zaatakowania innego smoka. - Nie mamy wyboru. - mruknął (po smoczemu) Czkawka. Zaatakowali. Nocna Furia była sprytniejsza niż myśleli. Ogień nic zwierzęciu nie robił. Został tylko jeden sposób. Najbardziej prymitywny. Zęby i pazury. Smoki walczyły, nieświadome tego co działo się na ziemi. Wikingowie przyglądali się walce. Patrzyli na niebo jak zahipnotyzowani. Żaden z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego - smoków, które walczyły między sobą. Jednak tylko nieliczni zauważyli coś co zupełnie nie pasowało do tej sceny. Człowieka. Kogoś kto siedział na smoku i wyglądał bardziej naturalnie niż wiking z toporem. Tylko ci nieliczni się nie odzywali. Zastanawiali się czy na pewno dobrze widzą. Inni krzyczeli i zachwycali się walką. Był to naprawdę nietypowy widok. Śmiertnik Zębacz wgryzł się w ogon Nocnej Furii, a ta zaczęła wyć tak głośno, że wszyscy musieli zatkać uszy. Na ziemię spadały krople smoczej krwi. Nikt. Dosłownie nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Nawet Czkawka. -'' Zostaw''. - zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, który nie chciał puścić ogona Nocnej Furii - Zostaw! - krzyknął tym razem po ludzku i wszyscy go usłyszeli. Teraz wikingowie zrozumieli, że naprawdę widzieli człowieka. Czkawka nie wiedział skąd zna to słowo. Po prostu samo przyszło mu na myśl. Jednak wcale się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Udało się. Smok puścił ogon Nocnej Furii. I właśnie wtedy chłopak sobie o czymś przypomniał. Smok z uszkodzonym ogonem bądź skrzydłem nie może latać. Nocna Furia zaczęła spadać na ziemię. Wiking? Dla Bystrookiej znającej historię zwiadowców Wydaje się dziwne, że Nocna Furia przegrała z Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. W normalnych warunkach wiadomo który smok wygrałby. Jednak to nie były zwykłe warunki. Smok przestraszył się widokiem człowieka. Niestety Nocna Furia bała się ludzi. To właśnie przez nich jest sama. To oni wybili jej gatunek. Była ostatnia. Starała się być niewidoczna, by żaden człowiek jej nie widział. Podczas tej walki zapomniała o ostrożności. Wszyscy ją widzieli. Była zbyt zajęta człowiekiem, który pachniał trochę jak morderca, wódz wikingów, a trochę jak smok. Zagapiła się. Poczuła tylko ból, rozrywanego ogona i zapach smoczej krwi. Nim się obejrzała, zaczęła spadać. Jednak nie sama. Ten dziwny człowiek na smoku leciał za nią. Czkawka leciał za spadającym smokiem. Był wściekły na swojego towarzysza. Nie miał zamiaru zranić Nocnej Furii. Chciał ją tylko odciągnąć od ludzi. Kiedy smok zaczął spadać był przerażony. Widział jak ogon zwierzęcia był rozszarpywany. Nie było szansy, by nocna Furia sama wzbiła się jeszcze w powietrze. Było to niewykonalne. Musiał to naprawić. - To był człowiek. - powiedział Stoik. Był naprawdę zdziwiony tym co się przed chwilą stało. Zresztą jak wszyscy. - Młody człowiek. - wtrąciła Valka - Miał może czternaście szesnaście lat. -Przez cały atak siedziała w domu, ale kiedy usłyszała co się dzieje natychmiast wybiegła na plac. -I... siedział na smoku. - dodał bardzo mądrze Pyskacz. Chciał powiedzieć, że tyle lat miałby teraz Czkawka. Na szczęście zdążył się powstrzymać. Jednak widział w oczach Valki, że ta myśli o tym samym. Gdyby jej syn żył miałby już czternaście lat. - Nie mamy czasu na rozmowy. - stwierdził Stoik - Zbierzcie ludzi w twierdzy. Trzeba to omówić. Astrid biegła przez las. Chyba tylko ona zauważyła gdzie spadł smok. Natychmiast wzięła topór i pobiegła w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Gdyby zabiła Nocną Furię, może w końcu zmyłaby hańbę z rodziny Hoffersonów. Zwolniła. - Nie! Nie teraz! - krzyknęła. Czemu akurat teraz? Czemu akurat teraz musiała opaść z sił? Zatrzymała się dysząc. - Nie mogę się poddać! Nie teraz! - wrzasnęła rzucając toporem w drzewo. Zobaczyła coś. Smoka. Chciał a pobiec w tamtą stronę, ale usłyszała coś za sobą. Szelest. - Co? - spytał a odwracając się. Przed nią stał człowiek. Jej wzrostu. Jednak ona tego nie widziała. Wpatrywała się w jego piękne, zielone oczy. Przypominały jej oczy... Nagle scena urwała się, a Astrid widziała tylko ciemność. W zamknięciu Chyba to będzie najdziwniejsza w świecie dedykacja, no ale... Dla firmy Origin i twórców Demo Stwórz sima The sims 4, w podziękowaniu właśnie za ten podarek. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że nie zrobił krzywdy tej dziewczynie. Wykorzystał tylko sytuację. I tak musiał coś z nią zrobić, bo tylko mu przeszkadzała. Gdyby jej nie ogłuszył, zapewne wykorzystałaby ten moment i zabiłaby Nocną Furię, a na to nie mógł pozwolić. Kiedy wylądował na ziemi, natychmiast pobiegł w stronę z której (jak mu się wydawało) słyszał jęki rannego smoka. I właśnie wtedy pojawiła się ta blondynka, a on spytał sam siebie: Czy mam jakiś wybór? Nie miał. Musiał uderzyć dziewczynę. Kiedy już leżała na ziemi zauważył, że była naprawdę piękna, ale też silna i niebezpieczna. "Jest wyszczerbiony", stwierdził spoglądając tym razem na jej broń. "Ale jednak ostry" -dodał w myślach, zastanawiając się ile czasu dziewczyna spędziła na ostrzeniu topora. "Pewnie bardzo dużo" - myślał. I miał rację. Wikingowie zawsze polegali na swojej broni i poświęcali jej więcej czasu niż rozmowom na temat taktyki. Nic dziwnego, w końcu wikingowie to beznadziejni taktycy. Uważają, że do walki starczy im topór i rozkaz: Bierz go! Szkoda, że Czkawka tego nie wiedział. -''I co mam z nią zrobić?'' - zwrócił się do Śmiertnika, patrząc na niego wymownie. Było oczywiste, że to jego wina. Gdyby puścił ogon Nocnej Furii kiedy prosił go o to Czkawka nie mieliby żadnych kłopotów. Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że nie może wypuścić dziewczyny. Od razu pobiegłaby do swojej wioski, a wikingowie po godzinie już by go złapali. Nie mógł jej też więzić. Skąd miał wziąć dla niej jedzenie i gdzie miał ją umieścić by nie uciekła. Wybrał jednak drugą opcję. Bardziej zależało mu na smokach niż na jakiejś dziewczynie. W końcu były jego rodziną. Czkawka zabrał Astrid do jakiejś jaskini i kazał swojemu przyjacielowi zamknąć jakoś wejście. On sam zajął się Nocną Furią. Powoli i ostrożnie podchodził do smoka, uważnie go obserwując. Ogon wyglądał lepiej niż chłopak się tego spodziewał. Lotka odpadła całkowicie i nie widział nawet śladu krwi. Kiedy Czkawka zbliżył się do smoka, ten się odsunął. "Czyli to nie będzie takie proste", pomyślał. Usiadł sobie obok i nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, zastanawiał się co zrobić ze smokiem i dziewczyną. Wiedział tylko jedno. Jeśli dziewczyna się obudzi, to drugi raz jej nie uwięzi. Astrid obudziła się z okropnym bólem głowy. Nie za bardzo pamiętała co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Nie wiadomo dlaczego w głowie ciągle miała obraz tych zielonych oczu. Była stu procentowo pewna, że gdzieś już je widziała. Może posiadała je któraś z kobiet na Berk, albo jakaś wędrowczyni, ale na pewno miał je ten chłopak, który był aż tak głupi by ją ogłuszyć. Oj tak, jeszcze tego pożałuje. Stwierdziła w myślach.Była aż tak zajęta swoimi rozmyślaniami, że nawet nie spojrzała gdzie się znajduje.thumb - No tak, oczywiście jaskinia, a cóż by innego spodziewać się po porywaczu w naszych czasach. - westchnęła. Kiedy dokładniej obejrzała wnętrze pomieszczenia, odnalazła to czego szukała: źródła światła. Wiedziała, że tamtędy może się wydostać. Natychmiast ruszyła do pracy. Pierwsze kilka minut wierzyła, że da radę przepchnąć kamień zagradzający jej drogę. Potem jej wiara ustąpiła nadziei, a po godzinie nadzieja zamieniła się rozpacz, przez którą Astrid pchała dalej. Powtarzała sobie ciągle tylko kilka słów: Nie poddawaj się rozpaczy! Jednak po dłuższym czasie nie miała już siły pchać dalej. Po prostu odpuściła i wbrew swojej zasadzie poddała się rozpaczy. Nawet nie pamiętała kiedy zasnęła, ale za to dobrze pamiętała pobudkę. Obudziła się słyszą czyjeś kroki i szurający kamień. Tak. Nadarzyła się okazja do ucieczki. Zdeterminowana wstała i podeszła do przesuwającego się kamienia. Kiedy tylko zrobi się przejście zacznie uciekać. Właśnie taki miała plan. Prosty, ale skuteczny. Jeśli będzie musiała walczyć, załatwi to subtelnie. Po prostu przywali wrogowi w twarz i zostawi na pastwę losu. Wierzyła w swoją siłę. Była wypoczęta i gotowa do walki, a jej przeciwnik pewnie jest zmęczony pilnowaniem by nie uciekła. Kiedy głaz przesuną się tak by mogła coś zauważyć, stanęła jak wryta. Przed nią stał chłopak o zielonych oczach, a gdzieś w dali widziała Nocną Furię. Widział chłopaka z jej snu i jego smoka. Widziała smoczego jeźdźca. Koty chodzą własnymi ścieżkami Dla Wiki i Julki za pomoc w trudnej sytuacji -Widzieliście gdzieś Astrid?- spytał zaniepokojony Pyskacz. Choć otwarcie nie chciał się do tego przyznać, bardzo lubił tę młodą wojowniczkę. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie ona wygra smocze szkolenie i zdobędzie zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców Berk. Od dwóch dni szukał i nie mógł znaleźć dziewczyny. Miał do niej drobną sprawę nie cierpiącą zwłoki. Prosiła go o nowy topór wykonany z twardszego metalu, bo stary już bardzo się wyszczerbił. Na początku nie był wcale zdziwiony, że nie może znaleźć wojowniczki.Przecież od zawsze chodziła gdzie jej się podobało. Ale dwa dni to już przesada. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż jej rówieśnicy będą coś wiedzieć. -Nie mam pojęcia.- odparł Śledzik Ingeman. Choć tęgiej postury, chłopak wcale nie był silny, ale za to zaskakująco inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Bardzo często można było zauważyć go z książką na kolanach w przeciwieństwie do bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadki. Oboje nie mogli pokusić się o posturę prawdziwego wikinga, ale w ogule wcale nie przypominali Śledzika. Byli chudsi od przeciętnego wikinga, a tak samo silni, ale co najważniejsze byli do siebie łudząco podobni, jednak prawie nikt tego nie zauważał. Gdyby ktoś się uparł i uczesał, ubrał ich tak samo miałoby się problem z odróżnieniem jednego od drugiego. -Widziałem ją przedwczoraj podczas ataku.- powiedział Mieczyk -Gasiła dom milczącego Svena. -Wzięła wiadro. Nalała do niego wody i gasiła pożar.- dodała Szpadka. -Nie. Nie prawda.- wtrącił jej brat -Podeszła do wiadra. Wzięła je do ręki... -No przecież tak mówiłam. -Wcale nie. -Wcale tak. -Wcale nie -Wcale tak -Wcale nie. -A o czym mówimy? - spytało któreś z nich. -Nie mam pojęcia. - odparło drugie zastanawiając się. -Jacze łby. - rzucił Sączysmark. - Po ataku pobiegła do lasu. - No ja też ją widziałem. - potwierdził Śledzik - Wyglądała na rozeźloną. -I nie wydało wam się to dziwne? - spytał nie dowierzając Pyskacz i wrócił do warsztatu. No tak Astrid zawsze chodziła swoimi ścieżkami... Jak kot. Stwierdził wiking. Sam nigdy kota nie widział, ale bardzo fascynowały go te zwierzęta. -Przecież skoro zawsze spadają na cztery łapy muszą być ogromne (co najmniej wielkości śmiertnika zębacza) i bardzo silne. - rozpowiadał na prawo i lewo. Kiedy opowiedział o nich Stoikowi ten powiedział tylko znudzonym tonem: -Niesamowite. Smoczy język Dla wydawnictwa Jaguar, które po dwóch latach zdecydowało się przetłumaczyć'' moją ulubioną książkę Fyre''' Jak każdego dnia Nocna Furia wstała i rozpoczęła polowanie. Próbowała polecieć, ale utracona lotka skutecznie to uniemożliwiała. Zostało jeszcze polowanie na ziemi i w wodzie, jednak w tej malutkiej dolince nie było zwierząt nadających się na jakikolwiek posiłek. Smok doszedł do wniosku, że ostatnią deską ratunku są ryby z malutkiego jeziorka. Próbował złapać najróżniejsze gatunki, ale wszystkie zwierzęta uciekały. Były znacznie szybsze od smoczego łba. Po kilku próbach zwierzę odpuściło, otrzepało się z wody, mocząc wszystko dookoła, razem z chłopakiem siedzącym obok. Smok tylko na niego warknął i odszedł w drugą stronę. Czkawka uważnie przyjrzał się smokowi, a potem podszedł do kosza stojącego przy ściance doliny i zdjął z niego pokrywę. I właśnie wtedy Nocna Furia poczuła ten wspaniały zapach łososia i dorsza. Odwróciła się w stronę kosza i przyjrzała się człowiekowi, a ten spojrzał tylko znacząco na ryby i kiwną głową pozwalając smokowi zjeść kilka z nich . Smok natychmiast rzucił się na pysznego łososia. Kiedy zjadł już prawie wszystkie, wziął ostatnią w zęby i podał ją Czkawce. Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i zauważył jak smok kiwa łbem tak samo jak on przed chwilą głową. Odgryzł kawałek i połkną starając się jej nie wypluć. Kiedy spojrzał na smoka ten patrzył na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. Wiedziony instynktem chłopak wyciągnął rękę w stronę smoka nie patrząc na niego. Smok przysunął łeb pod rękę nowego przyjaciela, a potem potrząsnął łbem i zniknął. ''On już nie jest pisklakiem- upomniał siebie w myślach Chmuroskok. Od wczoraj nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć swojego podopiecznego i zaczynał się martwić. Przeszukał chyba już całe Sanktuarium, ale chłopak po prostu zniknął. Smok zaczynał już myśleć, że jakiś inny mieszkaniec wyspy po prostu pożarł Czkawkę, lecz było to nieprawdopodobne. Jednak... Bądź co bądź chłopak nie cieszył się przyjaźnią współplemieńców. W dzieciństwie został odrzucony przez inne pisklęta, a nawet przez dorosłe smoki. Nikt nie chciał tam człowieka pachnącego zabójcami. Jednak żaden smok nie odważyłby się zjeść Czkawki. Przynajmniej do czasu gdy Oszołomostrach był Alfą. Wszyscy z leża słuchali go bez pytań ani skarg. No może nie licząc młodych. One nie słuchały nikogo, nie licząc siebie. Po kilku problemach Alfa zakazał smokom atakować chłopca, sam bardzo polubił tego człowieka. Rozumiał co to znaczy być innym od reszty. Od czasów dzieciństwa nie widział innych smoków ze swojej rasy. Z własnej winy. Opuścił gniazdo w bardzo młodym wieku poszukując nowego domu, a teraz tego żałował. Jednak podobała mu się jego nowa rodzina. Chronił ich, karmił. Starał się jak mógł. Po całym dniu Chmuroskok odpuścił i zaprzestał poszukiwań. Sprawdził całe Sanktuarium, ale po chłopcu ani śladu. Żaden smok go nie widział i żaden nie słyszał. W końcu stwierdził, że jeśli jutro chłopak nie wróci, to on poleci na sąsiednie wyspy go szukać. I z tą myślą położył się spać. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? - spytała Astrid po chwili zdumienia. Ten człowiek pojawił się w jej śnie, ale był dużo starszy i siedział na Nocnej Furii, a teraz stał przed nią i wpatrywał się w nią jakby nie rozumiał co powiedziała. W rzeczywistości Czkawka miał bardzo mgliste pojęcie o co chodzi tej dziwnej dziewczynie, ale chyba domyślił się co powiedziała. W momencie gdy odsunęli głaz zobaczył na twarzy dziewczyny najdziwniejsze uczucia. Najpierw niedowierzanie szybko niknące pod maską złości, aż przeszło do pogardy i dopiero wtedy usłyszał pytanie. -Nie chcę cie skrzywdzić. - powiedział powoli uważnie dobierając słowa. Jeszcze nie do końca opanował język wikingów, ale już potrafił powiedzieć przynajmniej kilka słów wcale się nie myląc. Kiedy skończył swoją wypowiedź, powoli wyciągnął do niej rękę z upieczoną rybą i gestem zaprosił do ogniska za sobą. Astrid ostrożnie popatrzyła w tamtą stronę i zauważyła Nocną Furię. Już chciała się na nią rzucić, ale ten chłopak jej przeszkodził. Staną między nią a smokiem i nie odrywając oczu od jej twarzy powoli podszedł do smoka siejącego śmierć. Nagle poczuła pchnięcie, ale nie miała odwagi się odwrócić. Dobrze widziała co zobaczy. Następnego smoka. Fioletowego Śmiertnika Zębacza. Nie zwracając uwagi na oddech smoka, powoli zbliżyła się do ogniska. Ostrożnie usiadła na przeciwko chłopaka i zaczęła jeść rybę. Kiedy zjadła usłyszała powolnie zadawane pytanie i zorientowała się, że ten człowiek nie do końca potrafił mówić. -Jak masz na imię? - spytał niepewnie Czkawka. Choć sam nie znał swojego imienia, bardzo dobrze znał ich wagę. Każdy musiał się jakoś nazywać. Nawet smok przy którym siedział musiał mieć imię. Chłopak nazwał go Szczerbatek z powodu jego wysuwanych zębów i był bardzo ciekawy jak nazywa się ta dziewczyna. - Astrid. - odparła Astrid nie wiedząc czy dobrze zrobiła mówiąc to, ale było już za późno. - A ty? - Nie mam pojęcia. Jak kropla wody Dla was za pocieszenie. Nawet nie wiecie jak dużo zrobiliście. Nie miała pojęcia czy go lubi. Wyglądał na słabego, nic nie znaczącego chłopaka, ale po tych kilku krótkich rozmowach poczuła jego siłę charakteru. Była na niego wściekła za to, że ją porwał i że przyjaźnił się ze smokami. To było takie... nienaturalne. A jednak mimo tego wszystkiego coś w niej chciało mu zaufać, a ona przyzwyczaiła się do słuchania tego czegoś. Właśnie takie myśli zaprzątały jej głowę kiedy siedziała naprzeciw niego i patrzyła jak w pewien sposób porozumiewa się ze smokiem. Dla niej wyglądało to jak zwykły ruch głową, ale zrozumiała, że znaczy to więcej niż godzinna rozmowa. Widocznie chłopak wyszedł na swoje, bo smok spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną znudzenia i dumy. Widać było, że uświadomił sobie swoją pomyłkę, ale był zbyt dumny by się do tego przyznać. Odwrócił się tylko od chłopaka i zasłonił ogonem, nie zwracając uwagi na jej baczne spojrzenie. Tymczasem smoczy jeździec tylko się roześmiał i wrócił do ogniska. -Przypominasz mi kogoś. - powiedziała Astrid - Ale nie wiem kogo. -Nawet jeśli - odparł jak zawsze ostrożnie dobierając słowa - To nie powinnaś się przejmować. Jestem tylko jak nic nie znacząca kropla w oceanie życia. Zresztą jak wszyscy. To smutne, ale prawdziwe. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że te ostatnie słowa powiedział bez wahania. Z pewnością nauczył się ich dawno temu i nie potrafił zapomnieć. Ale właśnie wtedy zrozumiała, że on się myli. Wierzyła. Od dziecka wierzyła, że może coś zmienić. Wiele razy słyszała od Stoika historię, która motywowała wikingów do działania. Historię tłumaczącą, że wiking może wszystko. Przenosić góry. Okiełznać morze. -Kłamiesz! - powiedziała podnosząc głos. Zdenerwowała się. On nie mógł mieć racji. - To nieprawda. Mogę wszystko zmienić. Mogę coś znaczyć. Jeśli tylko będę chciała, mogę zabić Nocną Furię. -Nie teraz, Pyskacz. - powiedział Stoik - Nie widzisz, że mam dużo na głowie. I rzeczywiście wódz wyglądał na zajętego. Od rana ciągle słuchał skarg i narzekań na smoki. W ataku została zniszczona prawie połowa wioski, a teraz trzeba było wszystko odbudować. No i jeszcze ten jeźdźec. Stoik był naprawdę znudzony i miał tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. -Tak widzę, ale to na prawdę ważne.- powiedział kowal, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Stoik już zajął się czyimś problemem i nie usłyszał przyjaciela, który zaczynał się zastanawiać czy jego sprawa jest naprawdę taka ważna. Jednak nie zdążył się dokładniej zastanowić, bo usłyszał krzyki. -Wodzu! Wodzu! - krzyczała podekscytowana Astrid -Znalazłam ją! Znalazłam! -Spokojnie. - powiedział znudzony Stoik. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś nowego. - Powiedz o co chodzi. -Znalazłam Nocną Furię. Dwie godziny później wszyscy byli gotowi. Astrid prowadziła pochód i starała się przypomnieć sobie gdzie widział tego przeklętego chłopaka. Wikingowie jednak wypatrywali tylko smoka. Dziewczyna nie powiedziała im o jeźdźcu. Nie wiedzieć czemu nie potrafiła nic o nim powiedzieć. Większości zebranych nie podobał się pomysł chodzenia za czternastolatką. Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć, że tak młoda osoba mogła znaleźć najniebezpieczniejszego smoka na tym świecie i przeżyć. Przecież nawet nie ukończyła smoczego szkolenia. -To było tutaj. - powiedziała Astrid, wchodząc na polanę, gdzie trzy godziny wcześniej rozmawiała z zielonookim chłopakiem.Po kolei każdy z wikingów oglądał ślady i zadawał sobie jedn ważne pytanie. Jak wyglądają ślady Nocnej Furii. Dopiero Podłosmark powiedział to o czym wszyscy myśleli. -A jak ją znajdziemy? - nagle zapadła cisza. Nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Tu pojawił się problem nie do rozwiązania. Aż wreszcie usłyszeli jakieś głosy. -A co to? - padło ciche pytanie, które chwilę później zamieniło się w okrzyk radości - Jest! To łuski! Ciemne łuski! Jest łowca. Jest ślad. Jest ofiara. Są łowy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania